Probies
by mooresomore
Summary: AU in which the boys of Big Time Rush  and some other key people  are in LA working with NCIS as agents. Summary sucks; the story will be better
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is what I get for watching NCIS: LA. I've always had a crush on Deeks (the guy is hot, ok?:)!), but this week's episode (1/3/12) made me laugh: Deeks was wearing a shirt just like the one Kendall wears in the opening sequence of BTR, and later when he was undercover, Deeks wore a beanie. I tweeted this, and my lovely friend (cassiandrali) said, "He is SO hot. I have this ongoing mental fantasy where Deeks is grown up Kendall, Eric is Logan...okay, I relate everything to BTR.". I was inspired to do a BTR/NCIS: LA crossover. It's dedicated to her. Here we go. **

**This is an intro to the "team", the actual case will start in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

_California._ Kendall loved it here. It was so much nicer than Minnesota, and he got more field experience here.

His "teacher", Marty Deeks, loved watching Kendall grow into his role as an NCIS agent; Kendall reminded Deeks of himself growing up- the striped shirts, the beanies, the _Vans, _the hair; it was like Deeks was like Deeks was reliving being a rookie agent (or probie as he was once called).

Marty had talked to Kensi; her protégé, Katie, was exactly like her too- conniving and tiny, but don't let that fool you. She was one tough cookie and a damn good shot.

Logan and his "teacher" Eric were hitting it off well; it helped Logan was just as smart as Eric, if not smarter. Their first day together, they hacked into the White House security feed.

G (Callen) and Carlos worked well together; they both had the run-off-and-go tendencies and were balls of energy. Callen liked to get bananas to calm himself down; Carlos ate corndogs.

Sam and James were finally gelling together; it'd taken awhile since Sam couldn't understand the whole thing about your hair having to be perfect. But James was a damn good interrogator, so Sam let the "primping" happen. As long as they got the confession, who cared?

Kendall looked over and saw Kelly (who was deeply engrossed in conversation with Hetty). He was so glad she was learning from the best- Hetty was a legend around here. Plus, they needed someone who could hold their own against the new Director, Gustavo Rocque (who had learned everything from outgoing Director Vance, of course).

Hetty and Kelly stopped talking and both said, "Grab you gear. We have a case."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

The team grabbed their gear and headed out.

"Oh, the Palmwoods?" Kendall asked as they pulled into the parking lot. "I remember when Logan, James, Carlos and I went undercover as a boyband to get Hawk. We stayed here."

"That was you?" Kensie asked. "I loved Big Time Rush. No wonder you all looked familiar."

"I wonder if they left the apartment how it was." Logan mused over the headset.

"Swirly!" Carlos said, remembering the swirly slide that had been in 2J.

"Ok, when we get there, everyone pair off into your pairings, and we'll go from there." Kelly and Hetty said. Everyone showed their credentials and they were escorted to…_2J_?

The cop on the scene let them in after they flashed their credentials again. "This is Mr. Reginald Bitters, 48, veteran of the Gulf War."

"Mr. Bitters?" Kendall, Carlos, James, Katie (and Logan, via headset) said in unison.

"You know the guy?" their respective "teachers" asked.

"Long story." James said. Sam changed the subject. "What happened?"

"Resident of 3B said they heard some shouting, a loud thump, and then silence." The cop said.

Sam looked at James. "Well, team leader, what do you want to do?"

"Kendall, Katie, Deeks, Kensie, go talk to the resident, see what they heard; Logan and Eric, get me everything you can about Bitters; Carlos, Sam, G, and I will look at the scene and see what we can find. Hetty and Kelly, you girls can go back to HQ and start scheming up ideas; I'm sure we'll need them." With that, everyone got to work.

Kendall and Katie (along with Marty and Kensie) knocked on 3B's door. When the occupant opened it, everyone was shocked. "Jo?" Kendall said.

"Kendall? Katie?" Jo asked. "I thought I'd never see you guys again. Why are you here?"

Katie introduced Marty and Kensie. "We're investigating what you heard in 2J."

"Oh, come on in." They sat down on the couch and Jo told them everything she'd heard.

"There was a lot of screaming, and then a loud thump and silence. I figured it was because of someone slamming the door on the way out, but then I heard the maid scream. I went down to see what all the commotion was, and that's when I saw Mr. Bitters."

"Thank you Jo. Does the maid have a name?" Katie asked.

"Ms. Silvesti."

"Thanks. We'll be in touch if we need more information." Kendall said. The four walked back down to 2J. "Maid's name is Ms. Silvesti." Kendall told James.

"Ok. The four of us will find her; you go back to HQ and we'll regroup and decide our next moves." James said.

"Alright."

They all gathered around the table in the briefing room. Eric and Logan started. "Reginald Bitters, 48, Gulf War Veteran. Made a lot of enemies as manager of the Palmwoods."

"Yeah." The rest of them said.

"The maid, Ms. Silvesti, had just filed a worker's compensation claim, which Bitters told the investigators was phony."

"So, that gives her motive." James said. "Kendall, Katie, bring her in."

"On it."

"Carlos, you're going to help me question her." James said.

"Ok."

Ms. Silvesti came in; she immediately lawyered up when asked what the worker's comp claim was about.

James and Carlos walked out of the interrogation room. "Hey, I bet Logan and Eric can get security footage- I bet those cameras Griffin installed still work." Carlos said.

"Oh, right. Nice job Carlos." James went to Hetty and Kelly, who got him the warrant he needed.

Once they watched the footage, it was clear why Ms. Silvesti had lawyered up- she was the one who was in the room with Mr. Bitters when the argument happened. She yelled at him, and he stepped back, slipping on a wet spot on the floor, which would have been an accident (he cracked his head on the counter); she grabbed a knife and checked for a pulse, then stabbed him once just to make sure he was dead.

They turned the case over to the LAPD, and Hetty addressed all of them. "Directors Vance and Rocque would like to talk to all of you."

They went to MTAC, where the directors congratulated them on a job well done. Director Vance said, "With the conclusion of this case, I am officially retiring. You all will now report to Director Rocque."

"Ok. Good luck with retirement Director Vance." Everyone said. Director Vance left the video. Director Rocque stared at everyone.

"My first order of business is to combine the two teams into one. You all work well together, and have solved the most crimes. So, joint team Lancister, congratulations."

"Thank you Director." Everyone said.

They had no more than ended the chat when Hetty and Kelly said, "Ok, new case, let's go."

This was going to work out just fine.


End file.
